


Market Visit

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Femslash, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The marketplace also served as a place to meet one of her favorite people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Market Visit

The market was often at its busiest times in the morning hours. Though she knew it was also the best time to get the freshest items before the heat of the day set in.

It was also one of the far better places that she would choose to meet Flea or the rest of her friends at. And given how her husband was prone to act this days, it was safer to meet anyone in a busy marketplace.

She walks from tent to tent, looking over the offerings of food and other wares as she plans out her meal for the evening as well as ones for the rest of the week. At the far end of the market, she can see Musketeers entering the market, particularly her friends doing their morning patrol.

“You're fairly confident this morning, are you?”

Warmth fills her heart, as she feels the warmth of another person pressing softly against her back. She smiles at the annoyed look of the vendor in front of her as she pays for her selection in meat, before turning to face the person behind her as she places the meat into her covered basket.

“Hello Flea. Care to walk with me while I'm here before I return home?”

The blond woman smiles brightly and nods slightly.

“I would be delighted to, my dear Constance.”

Though busy, the market was also a place that she used to spend time with Flea before she had to return home.


End file.
